Percy and The Dragon Rider
by TheSilverSighted
Summary: What do you think would happen when Eragon is somehow transported to Earth and finds camp half-blood. All while Percy has to deal with his new brother who has a colossal ego. This will be before HoO and after Inheritance. This is also my first fan fiction story so please don't be too harsh. Rated T just encase of anything.
1. Chapter 1

(Hello people, this is just a little authors note, I thank you very much indeed for even clicking on my story since this is the first one I have ever even tried to make on fanfiction. :D This will be where Eragon is thrown into Percy Jackson's world. I seriously hate where Percy goes to Alagaesia to help with Galbatorix. This will take place after Inheritance and I will not put any of the HoO (Heros of Olympus) into this it gets seriously annoying when I do that. Please try to read and enjoy or/and leave a comment and please don't be too harsh of anything. Without anymore delay, I give you, my first fanfiction story! All characters belong to Rick Riordan or Christopher Paolini.)

Chapter 1

Percy, that is my name. Short for Perseus. Yeah, the Greek hero. Actually, I am Greek too, a demi-god, and I have a pretty good life. Apart from the monsters that infect the streets, or the titans, or the squabbling gods, or the weird looking guy on a dragon that blew up my cabin, but that is not important yet. Talking about cabins I live at Camp Half-Blood, a place for all demi-gods, guarded by a cheerful dragon, infested by cheerful campers, like me, where all my cheerful friends are. One night, a boy came running from the woods into camp, obviously a demi-god, and cried for help. I quickly took out riptide, uncapped it and sprinted out of the door leaving my cabin door wide open like a gaping mouth. He was being chased by a couple of cyclopses, I swiftly ended their hunt by beheading the foul creatures before they could cry out. The rest of the campers swarmed round to see what the racket was when they could have been setting up their beds to go to the realm of dreams. I turned around and saw the boy holding up a cyclops head as if he killed it.  
>"Sorry to bring you from your duties but this boy was being chased and I had to dispatch the pursuers." I said as I began to stand up from the kneeling position from where I delivered the last blow. During the process of capping Riptide the boy spoke up.<br>"The name's Nathan. This boy is exceptional at swordsmanship, while I took out took out five of the chasing cyclopses he managed to get a whole three!" In a voice laced with ego and selfishness.  
>"That doesn't make sense, there was only three cyclopses in total chasing you. You didn't do a thing. The only thing you did was scream for help!" I yelled in an agitated tone. I already had started to hate someone that had come to camp only two minutes ago, great work. 'Keep doing that and you'll make plenty more fine friends' I thought sarcastically.<br>That was when I heard shouts near my cabin...  
>That was when my cabin exploded...<br>When all the shrapnel had cleared...  
>Guess the first thing I saw...<br>Go on, guess...  
>Well I saw a dragon, a beautiful dragon with sapphire gem like scales that shined under the soft gaze of the last golden bit of sunlight, unlike Peleus, flying straight over Nathan and me like an eagle.<br>This officially made the charts of the top 10 weirdest moments in my sorry life...

(I really do hope you comment on this and thank you for reading if you actually did do that. I know it is short however the other chapters will be quite a bit longer. leave some comments if you want more. Always helps!) 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys who have commented, followed this story or me. It really helps. I'm sorry I left it a while I just wondered whether to stop the story. By the way I am stopping schedules for this writing. Also I wont be putting major swearing in because I think it ruins the story and all :P. I haven't been able to write much because I have had some fulfilling homework let us say. Let us continue with the story! A lot of the characters belong to Rick Riordan or Christopher Paolini.

Name's Percy. Percy Jackson. Just telling you because you may have lost track, anyway... So the weird thing I saw was this breathtakingly beautiful dragon just jumping over my throbbing head, it turned swiftly. Bared her teeth and leapt in a wide arc at my father. Poseidon. God of the seas. I don't know why the dragon would even challenge him. Ah well.  
>Nathan cleared his throat returning from shock back to calmness, before he could get the attention of the spectators or make a snide mark of how he would deal with the problem again etc, I punched him. Hard. "Enough is enough you lying bastard." I muttered under my breath. Looking back at the action I noticed a man riding the dragon parring with my father's trident. The mystery man did an amazing disarming movement while winding father, likewise the eligent beast swept father's legs from under him and was almost going to rip father apart until Chiron yelled.<br>"Stop stranger! There is hopefully no need for this!"  
>"Oh, then why did he blow up that building when I awoke there." The man inquired. Observing a little more I suddenly noticed the man had an unnerving feature of pointy ears and such a fragile structure of bones. He looked very wise for his age however I know he wasn't a god and I haven't heard of any monster like these before. Poseidon muttered something and we all turned to face him.<br>"I found him in your cabin, I thought he might try to murder you or something like that."  
>"You old man should not jump to assumptions! Alas I do not know why I was in your..."<br>"Cabin." I offered.  
>"Cabin. Indeed." He repeated.<br>"Who do you think you are! Insulting a god! You should know better boy!"  
>"I am no boy as I think you are familiar with the fact that looks deceive." He suddenly halted and then spoke. "I must go..."<br>With that he mounted the winged monster and leapt off the ground before gliding away. As soon as father regained his composition. He shouted. "Come back you coward!" What I wanted to know was, how had he gotten in? Also, who was he and why was he in camp?

Time Skip - 3 Years later. Percy is about 21.

Nathan has officially taken over camp. It all started the night I met him. He didn't like me, I didn't like him. He realized I was better in every sport, even archery and thats saying something. So he trained and trained and finally got a quest. He slew a hydra, I mean, they are massive and terrifying to the average person, however. I could kill them years ago and still can. Praise rained down soon after and everyone started to like him more and more. So then the camp had two main heros, me and him. All he had to do now was remove me from the picture. Day after day he would wear down my spirits, and then say I stole things while putting the stolen items in my cabin while I was out. I was growing farther and father apart from everyone else until they hated me. I had Annabeth, she was my world. She was my meaning of live. She was my life. But thanks to damn fricking Nathan. I started to see her less and less. Then she broke up with me with tears in her eyes, she was sorry to break up with me her reason for me not being with her as much as normal supported it. Shame that was, because I was going to propose to her in a few days, I was just getting future preparations done. Stupid me always over thinking things, or maybe not thinking enough. I wish I could have spent more time with her. Everyday it haunts me. Everyday it kills a little bit of me. I wish that stupid man on that amazing dragon came bloody back. I am alone. I have no life. No meaning of life. But a worthless death would be stupid. That's why every single day I stride on. I stride on for Annabeth. I can not give up hope. I can not give up the chance of being with Annabeth where she is loving me as-well. I may be "Love-struck" or blind with love. But I have a purpose.  
>And that's all I need.<p>

Left it at an awesome place I hope, I will make more later sorry it wasn't up for a while :D I hope it was good. I will put more Eragon in in later I have a plan for that *wink wink*. Hope you enjoyed :D please comment I love it when you do that maybe even follow me or this story! :D Cya in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**I am swaying towards a chaos story and might add a bit in the future tell me if I should put Chaos in where he is an assassin etc. Hope you enjoy this chapter. For all the rest of the chapters I add a disclaimer Rick Riordan, Christopher Paolini or the actual Greeks own these characters :P.**

Annabeth was for me. It was said that some things are impossible, but isn't my existence itself denying that fact. So I think I will give it a go. My plan was to propose and tell her what had happened. I might be stabbing myself once I do this but my heart wants her. I want her.

Eragon's Pov. I know some have been waiting for this.

I just wish some things may stay simple in my life. I am doubting that more and more now. All I remember was going to train two of my students that I had aquired thanks to Arya, Arya. Stop thinking about her. Anyway. I went to sleep and awoke in a wooden building of sorts. Then an old man who radiated power attacked me as I gathered my surroundings. I fought him off. Some other things happened and I was called. I don't know how or why, I just was. It was like my mind and being as it was being tugged by a thread unknown to a certain place. Saphira and I whipped past in the open air as I came close to my destination. Saphira beat her wings as our minds detached, whatever was here could be dangerous. Better not take my chances. Leaping off her bright scaled back I heard a man or atleast I though I did. Whipping round I saw the speaker. "Well well well. What do we have here cliche could possibly be used here. But I am surprised that my brother was able to create an alternate universe before I... Killed him painfully. Now on to the subject of why you are here, the reason is probably because of me and I may have a slight, minor case of amnesia. Or you tampered with 'The Keystone' Dun dun duuuh!"  
>"You are insane." I replied quite sanely.<br>"I AM INSANE! Do you think so! You could be very true! Although I thought a couple of trillion years in lonely space with my mind rotting away wouldn't have done something. Hmm maybe... I have it!"  
>"You have what?" I questioned meanwhile sliding my sword out ever so slowly as hope to not draw attention from the mad man.<br>"The answer to my question! It was simple all I needed was someone else to remind me!"  
>"Which is?" I said getting my sword out and readying my spells.<br>"I AM INSANE! That's it! The answer! Also I must tell you something that your sword reminded me of which you should always remember also!" He said straightening up. "Never trust strangers." He answered simply as he blasted me back with a wave of pure, raw energy. Myself going through a window of a nearby house, when I have returned I yelled spells in the ancient language sweeping his feet from under him as Saphira pounced from where she was hiding.  
>"Oh there you are. Wondered where you skulked off to." As the man allowed Saphira to hit him straight on no doubt showing how strong he was. A moment later he sent a blow to Saphira's face making Eragon's beast howl with pain. Eragon was enraged at this. How could this man wield so much power. No being should harness that much energy or strength to make a dragon cry for help. "Did I mention, I am called Chaos. Chaos... Damn I don't have a last name do I... Ah well. Behold, I am Chaos!"<br>"Joy." A female voice said from somewhere unknown. "If you would stop using my name as yours void, it would be most kind.  
>"Oh come on Chaos I really liked it when I pretended to be you."<br>"And it is time to end this madness and go to sleep once again Void.." The man's body morphed into a woman. "So nice to meet you Eragon and Saphira. I brought you here, and I need your help with the son of the first person who challenged you after you came to this universe. Percy Jackson."

**Ok I will be doing stories a bit more frequently on weekends just because I have more time :P. Comment, fav this or follow this. Cya in the next chapter! Damn Eragon and Percy both love some people way too much. :P Sorry that it was a bit short.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody and remember I do not own these characters! Anyway moving on. You haven't suggested whether I should put Chaos and her manifestation Void I will explain how they got joined together later :D. Void was acting as he was Chaos when he attacked Eragon by the way. Without further time spent! Let us begin once more, (sorry for not uploading chapters in a while I HAVE A LIFE TOO! XD sorry BTW don't hate me... Please...)

Percy POV

I decided to run away. I can't do anything here, I am like pollution in a clean city street. No-one wants me. No-one at all. I thought I lost Annabeth. However after my little act I had planned I realised that she was never with me from the start, I very much doubt that. But it still shred my heart into a billion pieces, forget a hundred pieces of my heart, forget a million. A billion. That's how much it hurt. Going back to the present because it is not a good time to zone out while I spot a couple of hell-hounds. Riptide was my friend, I uncapped the pen into its sword form and sprang into action. Slashing a hell-hound in the facial region then stabbing another, while it was transforming into a golden type dust that blinded me, a booming voice spoke in my head.  
>"I want your help Percy." Goddamn that voice hurt my head. "Sorry about that, the 'aggressive' megaphone was on... I should fix that later." The voice said as the noise returned to normality. A woman stepped out of the nearby darkness, with a flick of her wrist the hell-hound was nothing but monster dust. "I am Chaos, creater of the universe, defeater of Void. You are Percy Jackson slayer of Kronos, hero of Olympus, and I need someone to work in my order." As soon as I returned to my senses after being dumbstruck I bowed. "Give it a few hundred years for me to settle down again and I wont even want you to bow. I have been on missions, unfortunately my brother Void is left in control of my body when I am gone... I wish you Percy Jackson, to become my assassin." I thought I was over it but I realised I wasn't when I stuttered.<br>"I.. It would be an honor... Chaos." Dohh! What a mistake! I can't just accept random things people throw at me!  
>"You're the only demi-god, alive at least, that would be able to have a chance to be my assassin." She turned around and opened a portal of solid darkness. "Come." She added. I walked through the portal and by god I was impressed by the sight I saw. A magnificent palace stood proud, made of the strongest blacks and quartz white colours. A breathtaking garden that would make Artemis jealous.<br>"By the gods..."  
>"I'm glad you like it, I think I've let it go the time I've been away to get Eragon.<br>"Eragon?" I questioned.  
>"From another realm entirely. Pulled him here myself. Almost got ripped apart. Anyway, he is your new teacher in swordsmanship, by the way. He might have some powers which are not of this realm, so I wouldn't mess with him, Eragon will be returning him energy soon, without the Keystone it is hard to get to different realms without everyone travelling being affected."<br>"What will I be doing when I am your assassin?" I asked.  
>"Well, assassination and maybe some diplomacy. I will only be keeping you in the sector one timeline which is basically only Earth. Don't want to mess up the fabric of time do we."<br>"I guess not..." I replied while following Chaos into the palace. Going up the carved spruce steps as we came to a corridor. I could hear the clanging of metal racket on in one.  
>"You bedroom is on the left, training room on the right." Pointing towards the room with the metal like clanging sounds. Probably swords or other battle equipment. "Try not to die, I think some of the traps when I was fighting Void are still active in some rooms... Well go on, meet Eragon in the training room will you. I know we have a couple of years to infinity if you desire, however I don't want to wait more." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. I strolled on into the training room nervously and saw the damn man on that damn dragon. The night he appeared was the night everything started to go wrong.<br>"You." I said. He finished off the automatic dummy and turned his sword out.  
>"Me." He almost whispered. "Oh it's you!" Eragon yelled as he fully assessed me. "Percy Jackson I believe you're called. Name's Eragon."<br>"You're right, my name is Percy, but why are here?" "Chaos. Way to complicated to explain anything else, it's like hell when you're travelling through the universe you know. I don't suppose you know what that feels like anyway, I don't either." Him saying that brought back painful memories.  
>"I actually have felt hell..." I whispered for what seemed the last time in ages.<p>

"Touch ." I spoke surprisingly as he beat me for the third time since he got to Chaos's palace.  
>"You're getting better I suppose." He answered simply.<p>

I trained for many years and earned the name Epsilon, I took lessons from Chaos, Eragon and sometimes even Void when he was in a cheerful mood and Chaos was gone. They trained me in the way of the sword. They gifted immortality on me so I could still die in battle but not from age. They didn't have to give immortality to Eragon because somehow he already had it. When I was strong enough, Chaos blessed me and Eragon so we could become even stronger. Eragon showed me his powers they were unworldly. When I was ready. I set out to do my job, assassination. Until one day I had been charged with a mission. Help Earth, find Camp Half-Blood and unite with them. The primordials were rising...

So I am gonna leave it there for now hope you enjoyed please leave a review, fav this or whatnot. Sorry for not posting out many its just it takes lots of time to place this into my timetable. Will do a lot more on the weekend. Peace out!


End file.
